


Boots

by Riversider (kataracy)



Series: Starbolt Five [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Oldie but goodie, Starbolt Five, Tamaranean Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataracy/pseuds/Riversider
Summary: “Robin didn’t count on Tamaraneans having their own crime fighting dress code.”





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my main blog... a year and a half/two years ago? For this fun thing kryalla orchid and dar-draws created called Starbolt Five (aka "How can we mess with the Boy Blunder this week) which explored the possibilities of Tamaranean Robin, itself brought to life from an issue of the Teen Titans comics where the Titans switched powers (Robin had Star's, Star had Cy's, Cy had Beastboy's, BB had Raven's and Raven had Robin's) 
> 
> It still gets notes but, I rarely write things on that blog so, I figured why not dig it out of there and put it here.

   When Starfire decided to mentor Robin on the ways of Tamaranean powers, she didn’t expect it to be too hard.

He was disciplined, intelligent, and had a determined attitude.

At least, human Robin did. And she could blame no one but herself for assimilating Human Robin under the same standards as Tamaranean Robin. For while he did retain his skills, he was also more excitable and lively and free.

Emotions that had been heavily muted inside of him were now amplified until he would nearly burst out of the common room daily in uncontrolled flight.

So, Starfire decided her first priority had to be administering flight training.

With his extensive acrobatics and ceaseless stunts that included jumping off of taller and taller buildings each time, she figured, ‘How hard could it be?’

* * *

 

“Hey Star check this out I—Woah!”

“Robin! You are accelerating much too fast!”

“No no no, with this kind of speed I ca— _Gahck_!”

Starfire sighed. Swinging back, she unhooked Robin’s cape from another satellite antenna before landing them on its roof.

Robin’s mask blazed bright green and he rubbed his sore neck, “Dammit, that’s the sixth time.”

Starfire eyed her student’s uniform,“Perhaps this training requires a different attire.”

* * *

 

 Robin stood on a wooden crate in front of Starfire’s full length mirror and continued pulling at the purple material stretched across his torso. It felt like wet latex, rubbed on the inside with powder. Nothing uncomfortable but, certainly nothing he was used to.

Three weeks of measurements, tailoring, and Starfire entering her room with big shipments of Zorkaberries and leaving it with juice stains on her face and hands resulted in what Robin would now wear as his new uniform.

A full body catsuit with a low dipping collar.

Out of her closet Starfire emerged with a thin gray box in her arms, “Robin please cease squirming.”

“I’m not squirming.”

“Then there is a better word for displaying discomfort or distress as from reproof, embarrassment, pain—”

“ _I’ve_ …” Robin interrupted, then lowered his voice, “just… never been this purple, is all.”

“A break from your usual ‘traffic light’ statement of fashion might do some good.”

He put his hands on his hips and smirked but remained silent.

“Nothing?” Starfire smiled, floating to Robin’s side. “Come, I thought it was a funny ‘Zing’.”

“It was great and the punishment for making fun of your leader is definitely stored in my mind for later.”

Momentarily, Starfire floated higher, “Then what does fuel your brooding silence, Leader? It is truly the color?”

“ ‘Course not. It’s this I guess; I never expected you were making something like this.”

“Is this not the style of dress commonly worn by male acrobats?”

Taking a deep breath, Robin turned his head towards her.

“Yeah. It is.”

Knowing that look, Starfire reluctantly drifted backwards to lift the box she’d been holding and Robin gently accepted.

“What is it?”

She shrugged, making Robin chuckle before he removed the lid.

Lying in a rectangular fold was a black, rubber looking fabric centered by his yellow ‘R’ insignia.

In the back of his mind Robin knew the box should’ve felt heavier to him yet, that was drowned out by the welling emotion welling.

He was touched.

“Starfire…”

Incredibly touched.

She lifted the item out of the box and he noticed instead of folded, it actually came in two pieces and his ‘R’ was carved into a small disk resting on top.

Lifting the pieces over his head she lined the bottom half over shoulders, fitting it down over the top of his biceps, then pulled the top half down and buttoned the small inner buttons at the back of the neck. Finished, Starfire held the insignia to his new uniform out to him.

“It is different than my own protective k’nntar,” she explained, “but I believed you would enjoy as much familiarity as attainable.”

“You–” Robin cleared his throat, “You did all this for me?”

Starfire smiled. She guided Robin’s hand to the center of his chest-plate and pushed the top and bottom together. The material meshed smoothly around the 'R’.

“Was that not obvious?”

When she started sliding her hand away, Robin swiftly grabbed it,

“Star… you’re amazing.”

Starfire floated closer and bent over slightly.

Her lips hovered over his, forcing Robin’s eyes closed.

As she whispered, she made sure their brushed, “You may prove that to me by catching up on all the flight training you have missed.”

Grinning, he opened his eyes, pleasantly surprised that she reminded in his personal space.

Which had become much more lenient with his acquired Tamaranean heritage anyway.

“Fine, fine. It’ll be great to get back out there again.

Energized, Robin felt he would have flown out of the room had Starfire not grasped his shoulder.

"One moment please.”

Robin craned his neck back, “Yeah?”

“You see, because I was focused so much on the k’nntar, I will need more time to complete the outfit. Specially the footwear.”

One part of Robin’s mask raised, “Oh?”

“Yes.” Starfire nodded. She pulled them back to her closet, “So for the time being, I must ask that you wear…”

She reached for an item on the floor and Robin noticed the glint in her eyes.

Starfire held up a pair of her own boots and waited out his stunned silence.

Robin scowled, “I’m not wearing your boots."

"As we will be flying quite fast, I assure you this is strictly for your own safety.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol Has my writing changed at all?


End file.
